hiding in the woods
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mereka tidak tahu. {canon}


_(Mereka tidak tahu.)_

.

.

.

 **hiding in the woods**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Character** : Liechtenstein, South Italy/Romano. **Genre** : General. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : past!canon. 1500-1600s.

* * *

Rumah itu tersembunyi di antara empat pohon besar-besar. Evelina menyembul dari balik batang yang paling besar, sepertinya satu keluarga dengan pohon oak di belakang rumah Kakak, yang paling mengerikan dan ditakutinya.

Rumah itu seperti menyatu dengan pohon. Disamarkan oleh batang dan rerantingan, juga daun-daun layu yang menimbun atapnya. Akhirnya, dengan segala keberanian yang ada, dia maju. Melangkah kecil-kecil, sedikit takut dan sedikit ragu pada awalnya.

Ia mengetuk pintu.

Tak ada jawaban. Evelina jarang sepenasaran ini. Tiga kali ia bermain ke hutan ini, ia sudah menyimpan rasa penasaran sejak kali pertama, setengah jam setelah menyusuri hutan di hari itu. Seseorang di luar sana bisa saja menyebut ini sarang penyihir, tetapi baginya, ada yang lebih menarik daripada mitos-mitos jelek dan ketakutan. Siapa yang ada di dalam? Siapa yang bisa betah tinggal di tempat gelap seperti ini, tak ada apa-apa untuk dinikmati dan tempat apapun untuk dikunjungi? Siapa yang tahu, barangkali yang di dalam sana bisa saja menyimpan imajinasi yang tingginya lebih daripada gunung es yang meruncing yang selalu nampak di jendela kamar Kakak?

Evelina mengetuk lagi, tak meniatkan agar ini menjadi yang terakhir.

Masih belum ada jawaban. Ia menengok di jendela, meski tahu ini bukan hal yang sopan. Kakak pernah mengatakan bahwa orang yang mengintip adalah orang yang perlu pelajaran keras dalam hidupnya. Tak sopan memasuki wilayah pribadi orang. Tak terpuji mencoba mencari tahu berlebihan. Katanya, begitu. Tetapi Evelina mulai sadar bahwa dunia luar tak sebatas tuturan Kakak belaka.

Tirai tiba-tiba disingkap dan satu mata menampakkan diri di jendela. Evelina terkesiap, telah mengambil langkah mundur beberapa kali. Namun orang itu, yang punya mata bulat dan kantung yang sangat hitam, memperlihatkan satu matanya lagi, dari balik tirai yang dilebarkan sedikit.

Kain tirainya sangat tebal, dengan motif corak-corak aneh dan warnanya pun telah lusuh. Mungkin awalnya berwarna merah tua dan kebiruan. Evelina mengenalinya tapi tak bisa mengingatnya.

Orang itu berbeda warna kulitnya dengannya. Gelap. Rambutnya hitam, ikal, dan barangkali panjang, duga Evelina.

Dan akhirnya perempuan di balik tirai itu meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir.

Lantas menghilang.

Evelina mengetuk lagi.

Benar-benar tak ada jawaban.

"Barangkali dia gipsi," bisikan itu tiba-tiba meluncur tepat di depan telinganya.

Evelina terkejut tapi tak menampakkannya. "Gipsi?"

Rufino mengangkat bahu. "Kudengar dari Antonio mereka tidak disukai. Mereka petualang, menurut mitos. Barangkali begitu. Jadi dia tinggal di sini. Kakakmu tidak pernah cerita, ya?"

Evelina menggeleng. "Pernah, tapi tidak seperti yang kautahu."

Rufino mengedikkan dagu ke arah tempat yang lebih terang di belakang mereka. Tempat pohon-pohon tak sepadat di titik ini, dan ada lebih banyak warna senja yang dapat mereka lihat di sana.

Evelina mengekor saat Rufino meninggalkan tempat itu. Melewati sebuah akar besar dengan melompatinya pelan, bahkan diikuti Evelina, padahal mereka dapat memutar supaya lebih mudah. Tapi begitulah anak-anak setengah remaja. Pencari tantangan. Penyuka lompatan. Tak suka kedataran. Selalu ada hasrat untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan. Bahkan itu juga terjadi pada Evelina yang selalu menurut dan menjadikan kata-kata orang sebagai sandaran.

Rufino mengeluarkan anak panah dari wadah kecil di atas tanah. Ia menawarkannya pada Evelina. Evelina mempersilakannya, tetapi Rufino bersikeras. _Aku akan pulang besok_ , begitu yang matanya katakan, maka permintaan itu pun dikabulkan.

Kakak tak begitu sering mengajarinya memanah, tetapi paling tidak dia tahu cara mempertahankan diri, karena tangannya sangat kaku saat memegang busur dan anak panah. Pada awalnya, Rufino harus membenarkannya beberapa kali.

Usaha tembakan pertama, Evelina mendadak begitu kikuk padahal kemarin sore dia berhasil memanah sebuah daun dengan tepat.

Kali kedua, baru ia bisa melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Membiarkan anak panahnya melesat di udara kosong, kemudian, tak begitu jauh, jatuh ke tanah tanpa sempat menyentuh apapun.

"Kenapa orang tadi bersembunyi ...?"

Alis Rufino menaik. _Masih memikirkan orang barusan rupanya_.

"Dia takut?" Rufino juga tak kedengaran yakin.

"Anak panah tak pernah takut, takut jatuh sekalipun," pandangan Evelina melayang sangat jauh, melampaui anak panah yang mulai terlupakan, "katamu begitu. Katamu orang-orang yang berpetualang tak pernah takut."

Rufino mengangkat bahu. "Dunia ini penuh dengan hal-hal yang tidak kita tahu."

"Padahal ... kita tua, ya, Rufino?" suara polosnya merendah.

Evelina membungkuk untuk mengambil anak panah. Sesaat, ia melirik Rufino yang juga sedang memerhatikannya.

"Ya ... begitu. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa kita tidak tahu."

 **end.**

a/n: karena kesibukan yang menganu maka belakangan cuma bisa bikin semacem vinyet sobs ... dan soal usia ... mmm, rufi (lovi) dan eve (erika) kuanggap kayak anak-anak nanggung karena di masa-masa itu mereka masih sama 'pengasuh' masing-masing, nggak kayak sekarang. erika sekitar 9-10 tahunan usia manusia, lovi 11-12 secara taksiran kasar gitu

mengutip sedikit tentang kaum gipsi/romani; mereka mengalami nasib yang kurang beruntung di eropa setelah migrasi mereka dari utara subkontinen india dan balkan. mereka mengalami perbudakan, bahkan pengusiran ... they faced such fate ... bahkan puncaknya terjadi di perang dunia kedua.

jadi di situ ceritanya yang di dalam rumah itu adalah orang gipsi yang bersembunyi karena di daerah swiss sendiri pun, suatu kabar mengatakan, pada tahun 1500an terjadi penekanan terhadap mereka (i choose not to say what it was) ... so, saya mencoba melirik dari sisi lain; karena apa?

 **karena saya sebelumnya tidak tahu**.


End file.
